Right or Wrong?
by monkiimax
Summary: Bunnymund doesn t want to love him becuase it is wrong. Jack can t understand why does it feel so good and right. Are they just confused or it happens that there is no difference between right and wrong when you are talking about love?
1. Is it right or wrong?

**_Happy New Years. So even though this si pretty depressing I have to shout it out loud. I am in love!_**

**_ And I found about it on New Year´s Eve so I am feeling pretty happy and excited. _**

**_Sorry, back to the story. This is a Bunnymund/Jack story so if you don´t like, do´t read. _**

**_Warnings: Grammar and Spelling mistakes. Sorry..._**

**_Please review and tell me what you think about it. Loves to all!_**

* * *

"For once in your life listen to me!" screamed Bunnymund at the winter´s spirit that was trying his best to keep his icy tears from falling. "I don´t want this!"

"Why not?" screamed back the younger spirit. "What don´t you want?"

"I don´t want to live fighting with you Jack!

"But that is what we do. That is our thing. You tell me when I am being an arrogant brat and I tell you when you act like a pain in the ass; which you do almost 70% of the time."

Bunny sighed tired and looked away. Jack took some steps closer to him.

"And I am okay with that because I want you." This time Jack´s voice was softer and smoother. "I want to be with you."

Bunnymund pushed Jack away the moment he felt his hand caressing his furry hand. "You don´t know what you want."

"And you do?" Jack asked back harshly.

"I want things to be okay between us and this is the easiest way; by leaving "_this" _out of page."

"So you are just taking the easy way out?!"

"There is no easy way." this time Bunnymund couldn´t barely say anything with the tight that was feeling in his throat. "No matter what I do everybody ends up hurt."

Jack stared at the Bunny confused. The Pooka had his ears low and his eyes were staring at the ground. His paws were folded I fists as he tried to clear of his mind but all he could think was Tooth and her childish sweet voice talking over and over about her crush with the winter´s spirit. He couldn´t betray her, even if that meant he had to hurt himself to keep his word on helping her get Jack.

"Stop thinking about what everybody wants. Stop thinking about what it´ is right for me. What do you want?

"It is not that simple."

"What do you want?"

"I don´t know. All I know is that this is wrong."

"How it could possibly be wrong?"

"You don´t understand."

Jack jumped towards Bunnymund and then kissed him fully in the lips. Bunny wanted to push Jack away because he knew it was the right thing to do. He wanted to hop back and run away. He wanted to run away from these feelings that were corresponded but where forbidden. He wanted to run away from Jack, from his cocky smiled, from his enormous blue eyes and his natural way of making him feel butterflies in his stomach.

But instead of that he pulled Jack closer. He opened his mouth and sucked his bottom lip. He let Jack caress his long ears and furry face. He did the opposite he should have done and it felt good. Damn it felt so good and so right for God´s sake.

"Tell me what I don´t understand." hissed Jack between kisses and moans.

"Everything."

Bunny felt his knees weakening and seconds later the two guardians were on the floor still kissing. Bunny was now out of breath but he couldn´t care less. He smelled the scent of the grass and a memory hit him. Tooth´s castle´s backyards! Tooth!

He pushed Jack softly but Jack didn´t let him.

"Please, don´t let me go." the way he had said it was too hurt and so needy it hurt´s Bunnymund heart.

"I don´t want to."

Jack took Bunny´s face between his hands and made him look at him. Jack´s cheeks were wet with tears and his cheeks were blushed.

"Then why you keep pushing me away?"

Bunny cleaned a tear away from Jack´s cheek and kissed his lips softly.

"Because you are not for me." whispered at Jack´s ear before standing up.

Jack stood immobile on the floor as he tried to assemble those words. Bunny walked some steps away and then hit the floor twice creating a tunnel.

"That is a lie." Bunny turned around and peeked over Jack was still sitting down with his head low. "I know we are meant for each other. I have known since the Easter I ruined years ago."

_I know that too. _Bunny thought as he felt a tear escaping from his green eyes and running down his cheek.

"I am sorry mate." he wanted to sound so confident, so strong. "But no means no"

After he said that he jumped into the tunnel and ran away as fast as he could. Inside the tunnel he let all the teats fall from his eyes. He hated Tooth! He hated her for loving the man he loved. He hated her for making him promise to help him get Jack which obviously meant losing him.

Jack covered his face with his hands and sobbed softly as he felt the snow falling from the sky. Maybe it was meant to be cold but it felt warm on his skin. He felt so stupid and hurt. He had opened up to Bunnymund and he had rejected him. He had pushed him away even after kissing.

"Please." he whispered as he hugged himself and let the snow cover his shoulders and hair. "I just wanted you to love me back."

_Was that wrong? Then why it felt so right?_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading :3_**


	2. What am I supposed to do?

**_So after some reviews asking me to continue this story I woke up today and was like. What the hell! This story may have potential so lets give it a shot! I hope you like it and please review becuase if you think it, reviews mde me continue this story so reviews give me energy to keep writting. _**

* * *

Tooth wasn´t as busy as other nights the moment Jack entered to the castle with puffy and red eyes. She was just drinking some tea when the winter spirit entered to the living room and collapsed on the floor with his hands covering his face. Tooth, imagined the worst scenario ran toward Jack and hugged him tightly as she caressed his back in circles.

"Jack. Calm down. What´s wrong? Don´t cry sweetie." she whispered to his ear.

"I am so stupid." was the only thing Jack was able to answer to her words of concern.

But that was the only thing he could possible think at that moment. He felt like crap. Like a sac of rotten tomatoes after being thrown to the garbage.

When he finally calmed down he was sitting on Tooth´s couch with a cup of tea between his hands.

"Now tell me." she said with her usual sweet and motherly tone of voice. "What´s wrong?"

"Remember when you told me about telling the person you love how you feel before it´s too late?"

Tooth nodded. Of course she remembered; but when she had told him that it was to give him the courage to propose to her.

"Well, today I went to visit Bunnymund and I told him that I had feelings for him."

In that moment Tooth felt her world crumbling right in front of her. Jack in love with Bunnymund? How had she missed that? She knew those two use to spend lots of time together but she couldn´t have ever imagined that Jack would have feelings for the Pooka; same feelings she had for the winter spirit.

"I told him I wanted to be with him and all he did was give me confusing answers and…" he began to hyperventilate so he had to stop for some seconds.

Tooth didn´t know how to act anymore. She wanted to cry because of an indirect rejection she was just having but she couldn´t weaken in front of Jack in that moment. In his state it would be disastrous.

"And then, when we kissed…"

Tooth held her breathe. They had kissed. Bunnymund, the person she had trusted with her secret about her crush, had kissed Jack, his crush! Now she wanted to kill Bunnymund.

"Tooth, I don´t know what to do." the soft sobbing of the heartbroken teenager made Tooth realize that at this point it wasn´t about her and Bunnymund. It was about comforting Jack and make him feel better.

She put her arms around the crying boy and started mumbling a lullaby she had heard from a mother at England. Jack put his head on Tooth´s lap and let her caress his back in circles. When she finished singing she noticed that the boy was calmer and there were no more tears in his eyes. She smiled pleased at it.

"Tooth?" Jack´s whispered after some minutes. His voice was raspy and it sounded like if it would break at any moment.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You are a good friend of Bunny?"

Tooth sighed and looked away. She knew where Jack was going to. She had started with the same words the day she had asked Bunny to help her get Jack.

"I suppose so."

Jack sat up and cleaned one remaining tear from his cheek.

"Could you please help me…" he paused. It looked like if he wanted to put his thoughts in order.

"I don´t understand. What do you want me to do?" she didn´t want him to finish that request because deep inside she knew she wouldn´t be able to make it.

"I want you to help me. I want you to go and talk to him and make him realize he do love me."

Tooth put a hand on Jack´s shoulder and tried to smile at him. He shook his head.

"You don´t understand Tooth because you weren´t there. He loves me. I know. The moment we kissed, it was perferct. Everything was exactl.y where it should have been and it felt…-

_So right. _

Jack looked down as he remembered that moment. Bunny´s lips upon his lips; his paw caressing his cheek and the tear that left his eye before running into that hole. He couldn´t be that wrong.

"Jack…" she could feel her heart breaking and she couldn´t show it. If she had only told Jack before, maybe this wouldn´t hurt so much. _No_, she though, _the fact that he will never love is what hurts. _

"Tooth, I am begging you. My happiness might depend on you. He is the only one for me." He put her hands between his and then kissed them softly. "Please and I swear to you I will work for you for 400 years on whatever you need."

"Jack, I can try but I can´t promise you anything." she said almost in a whisper. She was afraid her voice would break at any moment.

"I know that it might be a lot to ask and I wouldn´t do it for any reason. It´s just that…"

"When it comes to love, nothing is ever enough." finished Tooth.

Jack smiled at her and then the fairy nod softly.

"Thank you so much Tooth!"

Jack jumped toward Tooth and hugged her tightly. The fairy used that opportunity to let some tears escape from her eyes. She had no idea what she was going to do now.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading :3_**


	3. A promise for our friendship?

**_Chapter 3: Could you make me a promise, for our friendship?_**

Tooth entered to the warren with a sad smile covering her face. Bunny, who was working on e new design for the Easter eggs saw tooth only after hearing her soft voice over his shoulder.

"Bunny?"

The pooka almost shouted but instead he just jumped backwards as he grabbed his boomerangs from behind his back. Tooth didn't even flinched.

After realizing who it was Bunny relaxed.

"I'm sorry, but you took me by surprise and having Jack around so much had make more nervous." Said Bunny as he put his weapons back to their... "Why you didn't tell me you were coming today? I expected to see you until next week."

Tooth tried to say something but instead she just sat down on the grass and crossed her anew on her cheat. Bunny, that knew Tooth pretty good, could feel that something was bothering the fairy. He kneeled in front of her and put her paw on her shoulder.

"Did something happen?"

Tooth shook her head slowly but didn´t speak a word.

"Is there something I can do?"

She looked up and tried her best to control the tears that were threatening to escape.

"I think you already did it."

Bunny frowned confused.

"I don´t understand Tooth."

"Jack came by the castle yesterday."

Bunny nodded and then took some steps away. Tooth couldn´t look at him now. She knew it was wrong but she felt betrayed by her friend. He was supposed to help her with the guy, not keep the guy for himself.

"You two kissed."

"He kissed me first."

Tooth stood up and flew towards Bunnymund who was focusing his gaze on his Easter-eggs.

"But you responded to it." Tooth took Bunny by the chin and made him look into her eyes. The Pooka didn´t looked away or shows any kind of weakness, Tooth frowned. "And at the end of the day, it is the same thing."

"It´s not how you think it is."

"Then explain." he voice rose to almost a scream. She flew a little bit higher so her eyes would be at the same level as Bunny´s. "Do you have feelings for him?"

Bunny wanted to say no. He really wanted, but he couldn´t. He couldn´t lie anymore, to him, to Jack or to Tooth. He was too tired of fighting with this emotion.

"Yes."

Tooth bit her bottom lip and then sighed.

"Do you love him the same way I do?"

Bunny caressed Tooth´s cheek with his paw. The girl couldn´t look him in the eye now. A tear escaped from her eye and Bunny washed it away. "I am sorry."

The fairy couldn´t take it anymore. Even though she was mad a t him for having Jack´s love, he was still her best friend. He knew everything about her and the way he always managed to make her feel better was bigger than the feeling of treason. She threw herself to Bunny and started sobbing on his chest. Bunny hugged her as he said to her ear soft and caring words.

It was wrong. The whole scenario was wrong. They were supposed to be enemies. Tooth was supposed to hate him and she was unable to. Fucking Jack, fucking his good looking, his freaking blue eyes and his amazing smile and sense of humor; why he had to be so damn perfect? Why he had to ruin what Tooth and Bunny had? Why?

"Bunny?" she whispered after some minutes of heartbreaking sobbing.

"Yes Tooth?"

"What am I to you?" she hid her face on his fur and inhaled his scent of spring and fresh grass.

"You are my best friend, almost like a younger sister." he smiled at her. The fairy pushed herself away from the Pooka and then cleaned her face with her hands.

"Could you do me a favor?"

Bunny nodded automatically but he regretted that seconds after. The fairy looked down and then to the sides, like if she was trying to find the best words to use.

"You already know how I feel about Jack. You know that I really care for him and now I know that you feel the same way about him." She took a big breathe and then sat down on the grass. Bunny couldn´t take his eyes off the girl. He feared what was coming, what Tooth wanted him to help her with. "Jack responds to your feelings."

Bunny couldn´t help but smile.

"But I am not going to be able to stand you being together all over the place, rubbing in my face that he will never be mine. It´s just not fair." she said between teeth. Bunny´s ears fell to his back worried.

"Are you suggesting…" he started but Tooth interrupted him.

"I am begging you Bunny." her voice sounded so broken, so desperate it broke Bunny´s heart. "Please stay away from him."

"I can´t stay away from him Tooth, he is also my friend and I know that it would break his heart to stop hanging around with me."

Tooth shock her head.

"I am not saying that you should stop hanging out with him. But keep it just the way it was before. Keep this thing you have Jack as a friendship. That´s all I am asking you?"

"So you still have a shoot with him?" he snapped at her. Tooth frown returned.

"You know that I will NEVER get a chance with him. Not as long as you are in the picture." she hissed.

"So what you are inferring it´s that I am the one who ruined everything."

Tooth couldn´t answer. She just stood up and left the warren as she cleaned some more tears from her cheeks and eyes. Bunny took some deeps breathes. Before stepping out of the warren she looked back and almost in a whisper she asked.

"So what is your answer?"

"About what?"

Tooth kept silent. Bunny put his paws into his fists and then closed his eyes tightly.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I promise to keep friends with Jack." that words felt like poison on his tongue as he said them. "And only as that."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading :3_**


	4. If this wasn t a mess already

**_Chapter 4: If this wasn´t a mess already_**

Jack was in a huge dilemma. Since that day at the pond, when he finally had the courage to kiss Bunnymund; things were not odd between them. Most people would have been happy with that; keep his friends after screwing everything up was not normal. But that was the thing that Jack found weird. Bunny was normal with him; too normal in his opinion. Like if he had forgotten about the kiss and everything else.

The two guardians were at the warren painting some eggs in complete silence. Well, not in complete silence because Bunny was humming some lullaby as he payed complete attention to the egg he had between his paws. Jack stopped painting and stared at the Pooka. The way his nose moved every time he managed to make a difficult design, how his ears relaxed as he keep humming that sweet songs and how his leg moved one in a while in order to pull the paint and brushes closer. He was perfect for God´s sake, he was cute but at the same time fierce. Jack admired his bravery at the moment of fighting and the charm and warmness he always gave to the children on Easter day.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you actually going to help me?" said Bunny suddenly. Jack blushed furiously.

"Sorry Kangaroo." He returned his gaze to his egg and felt ashamed of it. It was completely blue (because Bunny had done the background) but the rest were only a bunch of colorful lines in spiral. "I was just trying to grab some inspiration."

Bunny looked and then to Jack´s egg. He couldn´t help to laugh loudly.

"I am sorry mate but I am not an abstract egg artist."

Jack buffed trying to sound angry but failing miserably. Bunny smiled at him and then rubbed Jack´s hair softly. Jack chuckled and pushed Bunny´s paw away. In fact he liked the contact. He liked having Bunny´s eyes on him and being the reason of that smile in his lips but still… He knew that Bunny didn´t thought the same about him. He sighed and then put his egg on the grass where he was able to leave running with his skinny legs. That always made Jack smile, the way the eggs ran away from him and not from Bunny. They always surrounded Bunny every time they entered to the warred and some of them were even able to climb to his back until they sat on his head between his ears.

"Earth to Jack!" Bunny called him out making him jump from his thoughts. "Today you are a little bit off. What´s going on in that head of yours?"

Jack groaned and tried to think about something to use as an excuse. It would have been too weird if he told Bunny he was thinking about how cute he was.

"It is nothing. Some stuff I have to arrange with Tooth before the end of the week."

Bunny´s face changed immediately. His green eyes lost light and became a hard and closed. His hands stopped working on the egg between his paws and his ears stood up in complete alert. Jack was surprised. That was not the reaction he was expecting from the guardian.

"Are you mad at Tooth?" he asked.

Bunny shook his head. "Of course not, what made you think that?"

_All your body language, moron; _thought Jack but decided to keep quiet. That was something weird. Tooth had almost the same reaction the day he told her about the kiss. Her face changed from caring to something almost scared. He had gone to the castle two days after that and every time he said any comment about Bunny the reaction would be the same. She would become tense and she would always try to change the subject. He had also asked Tooth if she was upset or something but she always denied it saying she was too tired or to stressed with something that had to do with molars.

"I don´t know. I mean, you two are my best-friends and it would be awful if you were mad at each other."

"Don ´t worry about it Jack. If Tooth and I were fighting, we wouldn´t fought about you. We would just throw you away to Sandy."

"Really?" he really tried not to sound too disappointed.

"I am kidding Jack!"

Bunny hit the younger spirit in the arm but Jack didn´t smile.

"I have to go now." he almost screamed as he stood up and got his staff from the grass. Bunny´s face dropped.

"Kid, I was just joking around. You don´t have to go."

"No, it is not about that." Jack rubbed his temple with his fingers and closed his eyes. "I have stuff to do. You know, snowstorms, freeze some lakes, snow-fights."

Bunny chuckled. "Especially those snow-fights."

Jack smiled. "You know I can´t live without a good snow-fight per day."

"Got it kid."

They stood in silence for some seconds. While Jack wanted to jump and kissed Bunny again the other couldn´t help to have Tooth´s words spinning around his head. He had to keep cool. He had to keep his promise.

"So, guess I will see you later." mumbled Jack as he took some steps backwards.

_Come on, stop me. _He thought.

_Don´t go. _Bunny stood up but didn´t move an inch to get closer to the winter spirit.

Neither of them do anything.

Jack turned around defeated and flew away from the warren with only one thing on his mind. Okay, he was thinking two things; Bunnymund and Tooth.

He wanted to know what was going on between those two. Part of him believed them when they said things were okay between them but then; why every time he said the other´s name they responded that way? He closed his eyes and tried to think of something that could connect those two. They knew each other for centuries and it appeared they as close as two people could ever be. They were close, Jack admitted, maybe to close.

Then it snapped. He stopped in the middle of his flight and look down were the hole that was the main entrance of the warren stood.

It was so obvious!

Tooth was in love with Bunnymund!

And he told her he had kiss his crush just one week ago!

* * *

**_So be happy becuase I am already working in the next chapter. So that means I am not taking that long this time in updating! _**

**_I hope you liked it and this will just get messier and messier ;)_**

**_Please review! _**


	5. A Depressed Cupid

**_Chapter 4: A depressed Cupid_**

Jack was waiting for Tooth at the edge of the frozen lake. He could feel his stomach switching inside him and his heart pounding to fast and too hard. He knew that he was going to throw Bunnymund, the only person he really thought he could possible love, to the fairy but he knew that was the right thing. Tooth liked Bunny and it was obvious Bunny didn´t like him. Maybe, somewhere deep in that Pooka´s heart he had feelings for someone else, and the only obvious answer was Tooth.

"Jack!" he heard the fairy scream his name from behind and he immediately stood up to face her. She was glooming in happiness; something really usual in her.

She landed next to Jack and hugged him tightly. Jack returned the hug without complaining.

"I got you message." she said still with a huge smile on her face. "It said you wanted to talk to me."

Jack smiled shyly. "It´s not important, it´s just that…" he trailed off but Tooth stopped him by putting her finger on his cold lips.

"As long as it has to do with you, it will always be important."

Jack smiled at her and then offered her a seat next to him. They were facing the frozen lake but Jack had managed to keep some part of green grass untouched by his snow in order to make her more comfortable, after all he owned her. The surroundings were calm and the weather wasn´t as cold as Jack would prefer but again, he was there for Tooth; because he wanted make it right for Tooth.

"You know, I went to the warren two days ago." he stared not sure how to say it. He knew that Tooth was the only one that could possible make Bunny happy and as long as his friends were happy, he would be happy.

Tooth looked down and tried to fake her best smile. "Yeah, and how is Bunnymund?"

Jack decided to make the move. He had to. "Good, we were talking about you."

Tooth cheeks suddenly turned so red Jack wondered if she was about to faint. "And what did you two were talking about."

Jack raised his shoulders as he started at the pond. He couldn´t believe it, he was breaking his own heart on porpoise.

"Not bad stuff, only how amazing you are and what a good friend you are and all that stuff." The fairy looked away. "I mean, all the things he says are true after all."

Tooth wanted to scream in that moment all she had stuck inside her chest. She wanted to plant a sweet and tender kiss on those frozen lips. She wanted to hold her warm feathered body against that ice cold torso and hug that pale neck with her thin arms. But she decided to play keep playing cool and let Jack take the initiative.

"Bunny is a really good friend." it wasn´t meant for her to say that out loud but by this time her mind was too busy wondering different scenarios with her and Jack.

The winter spirit smile slightly. "Yes he is." Jack trailed off and then added with a huge smile on his face. "And he is also smart, strong, and brave and kind of good looking."

Tooth´s lips tightened in a smirk. "Yeah, he kind of is. But he is not as cute as you." Jack misunderstood the smirk with a smile and didn´t caught the indirect.

"Weird, after all he should be kind of cute. He is the Ester Bunny!"

The two guardians burst out in laughter by the joke. For the first time in that date, the two spirits smiled for real.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the table as he watched Bunnymund make dinner; carrot soup with lettuce, such a Bunny´s meal.

"So, I was talking to Tooth the other day." he trailed off. Bunny was giving his back to him so Jack could only see him nod slowly. "She is pretty cool, don´t you think?"

Bunny nodded again and kept working. Jack sighed in frustration. Bunny was not making things easier for him. He jumped from the table and landed next to Bunnymund.

"I mean, she is pretty and nice." Jack kept talking but it seemed like if he was talking to a wall. Bunny´s eyes were staring at the carrots and for a moment Jack felt kind of hurt. Bunny was literally ignoring him? "But you have been friends with her for longer than me. So I wanted to ask you what you think about her."

Bunny looked at Jack and tried to hide the annoyance he was feeling in that moment. Jack was at his place and he was talking non-stop about Tooth. Even thought he would never admit it openly it hurt him. He literally could feel his heart rotting inside his chest of keeping all those stuff only for himself.

"I think she is pretty cool."

"_Cool _how?"

Bunny put the knife down and with his bare hands threw all the pieces of carrot into the pot.

"What do you mean pal? She is cool; you can talk to her whenever you want, she is talkative, really sweet and not as workaholic like some other spirits. I don´t know what you want me to say."

Jack bit his lip as he tried to get those words out of his throat. Bunny and Tooth would make a beautiful couple. Maybe they were too ashamed to accept their feelings to him but he could see it. Bunny and Tooth were really similar but at the same time they complemented each other. Tooth was a better option than him. She was almost the same age as Bunny and at least she wasn´t stuck in puberty like him. She was mature and sweet. Bunny was hard-working and needed something sweeter in his life. Something that could make him less grumpy and all he could do was annoy the enormous Pooka. Yes this was the best option.

"What would you think about having a date with her?"

Bunny almost dropped the wooden spoon inside the pot. Was he serious? He was asking him his opinion about dating Tooth? But they had just kissed some weeks ago. And Jack had told him he loved him. He felt a hole on his chest and had to take some deeps breathes in order to keep calm.

"I…I…" he stuttered. Jack was staring at him with innocent and hopeful eyes. Bunny closed his eyes and tightened his fists; something he did whenever he needed to lie. "I think that as long as it makes you happy, you have to take a shot."

Jack saw how Bunny poured some soup on two plates and then put them over the table.

"You mean…" he started but was cut off by Bunny´s raspy voice.

"I mean, if you really like someone of course it´s okay to go on a date with anyone."

Jack faked a smile. "So is that a yes? Would you think it is okay if you…"

Bunny cut him off again. "Yes!" he was tired of the conversation. "Now can we eat?"

Jack nodded and then sat on the chair next to Bunny.

He was a really good cupid.

He had hook up his two best friends in less than a week.

Then why he felt so empty and awful?

* * *

**_Sorry, I have a horrible autor´s block but I will try to update sooner the next time. _**

**_Please review! _**


	6. Cupids Arrows

**_Chapter 5: Cupid´s arrows_**

It was Valentine´s day! The day, where all the humans are most vulnerable to Cupid´s arrow and Aphrodite's seduction magic; and the guardians are no exception. North was the most excited from the five of them. As every year, he was organizing a big party where he would invite all the spirits to gather and share some hours together. This year, the rest of the guardians had volunteered to help him get everything together for the night.

Sandy was outside with some yetis helping them move the snow from the main entrance so the spirits could walk into the fabric easily. North and Mrs. Clause were at the kitchen preparing the dishes while Jack, Bunny and Tooth were at the main room preparing the decorations and tables. They were with some yetis and elves in the biggest salon of the fabric. The yetis were in charge of moving everything too heavy or too big including the chairs and tables. Jack and the elves were making the decorations that were going to be put on the walls in a few minutes by the little fairies, who were hanging some lines of hearts on the roof.

Tooth was in charge of giving directions, having about thousands of little fairies working around the globe 24/7 the two guardians realized it was the best choice; and it was. Tooth knew exactly what she wanted and when she wanted. She gave orders to the Yetis and little fairies without a hint of hesitation. She was hard but never rude. Jack smiled at her as he kept working on the decorations in one of the corners with some elves, she was amazing. Bunny was lucky to have such a wonderful girl falling for him. And also she was lucky Bunny felt the same way.

The two guardians were now putting the tables together. While Bunny put the dishes, Tooth put the forks and spoons next to them. Jack stopped working on the decorations and observed the couple. Bunny was talking about something while he jumped from table to table. Tooth was smiling at him and once in a while she would laugh making the Pooka smile. Jack looked away.

He thought he would be able to go through that but he couldn´t. He thought he could move away from his feelings for the enormous bunny but…he loved the guy so much it burned him to see him so happy with someone else.

Suddenly he felt something touching his right leg. He turned around and saw a little elf standing next to him with his little hand over his knee. "Hey little buddy." he said as he faked a soft smile. "Do you need help with the scissors?"

The elf shook his head and then climbed his knee so he could stand up in his lap. Jake stared at him and noticed that the elf looked between sad and worried. With one quick move the little helper put his hand over Jack´s cheek and cleaned a tear away from it. Jack hadn´t noticed he was crying.

"Thanks buddy." he mumbled as he rubbed his eye trying to avoid dropping more tears. "I am okay."

The elf gave him a questionably look and shook his head not believing the guy. Dick faked his best laugh.

"I am serious, now, let´s continue this."

* * *

The salon was almost ready for the party. The tables were set, the decorations were on and the yetis were making the last arrangement to their instruments. Jack was gone to help North put the food in the big dishes while the elves ran all over the factory like chickens without head. Bunny and Tooth finally had time to sit down and catch a breath before the rest of the spirits arrived.

"So, Jack and you are going strong." said Bunny as he crossed his arms up his chest and stared at the ceiling with empty eyes. The fairy blushed.

"I don´t know. I think so." she stuttered as she arranged the feathers of her shoulders and neck. "I mean, we have spent more time together and he seems to trust me a little bit more than before."

The Pooka sighed as he thought about it. Jack and Tooth; they would automatically become the couple of the century and they deserved it. Tooth was beautiful and Jack was handsome.

"He talks about you all the time." he said trying not to sound too upset. Not that he hated Jack mumbling about Tooth and all her good things but, he spend almost every second talking about how friendly she was, how nice she was, how beautiful she was.

Like if Bunny needed a constant reminder that he had lost his chance with the winter spirit.

"Oh Jack." said the fairy almost in a squeak. "He is just so adorable some times."

Bunny faked his best smile.

Suddenly both guardians felt the floor moving slightly and then the noise of something that sounded like a storm approaching the fabric. Bunny took his boomerangs out and pointed them towards the door as Tooth prepared herself to jump and attack any kind of threat. They waited and the noise outside just become louder. They were near. They heard voices saying something between whispers and then the door opened. Bunny took a deep breath and before he had time to throw the first boomerang he recognized sandman standing on the door waving at him. Behind him around 30 spirits were looking at the couple with shocked and worried looks.

"Hey…" mumbled _mothernature_ as she took some steps into the salon. She was wearing a long green dress and her long and brown hair was arranged with golden decorations. Behind her appeared her children; the spirits of fire, water, earth and wind. "Is everything all right guardian of hope? Guardian of memories?"

The two guardians blushed furiously and Bunny automatically hid his boomerangs behind his back.

"Everything is just fine." they said at the same time as they tried to pull their best smiles. Sandy sighed and shook his head in embarrassment.

"So we can go inside now?" said the spirit of youth that appeared flying over the other spirits and then landed next to the spirit of fire who smiled at him and then tangled her hand with his. Bunny stared at the spirit of youth with sad eyes. He was around the same age as Jack but instead of blue eyes and white hair the spirit of youth had green eyes and brown hair. But their smiles and the way he looked at the spirit of fire was the same look Jack had given to him some months ago.

"Sure." luckily Tooth handled the situation while Bunny was into his thoughts and lead the spirits into the salon.

The last ones to enter were Aphrodite and Cupid. The little kid was over his mother shoulders as he told her about his adventures on valentine´s day. The spirit of lust smiled at her kid and then she rubbed his cheek with her fingertips. Bunny greeted her, and lead her to the kitchen where North had asked him to take her with the little angel. He knew that North had a special present for both of them.

"So how are things going with Jack Bunnymund?" asked the kid as he checked the rest of his arrows and bow. Bunny blushed under his fur.

"What do you mean mate?" said Bunny as he tried to hide his discomfort.

"You know, I sent an arrow to Jack´s heart some months ago and I was expecting you two would already be together." burst out the kid. Bunny and Aphrodite stopped waling and both stared at the little angel with shocked eyes.

"Cupid, why did you…" she started but she was cut off by Bunny.

"Are you sure you made the right target?" he asked a little bit to desperate.

"What do you mean?" yelled the kid obviously offended by the question. "Of course I nailed the shot!"

Aphrodite looked up to the kid who was still sitting on her shoulders. "Don´t be rude cupid. He is older than you and you have to respect him." she ordered getting a groan from the kid.

Bunny smiled and then he took Cupid from Aphrodite´s shoulders and put in on his. "I didn´t want to offend you little bud." he said as he started hopping through the corridor followed by Aphrodite. "It´s just that I am confused."

"About what?" asked the spirit of lust.

"What you said about Jack." he whispered. "You say that you shot him to be in love with me…"

Cupid interrupted him. "And I also shot you so you could be in love with him."

Bunny sighed, that explained a hell of things. "But since some weeks ago he seems to be in love with someone else."

Cupid and Aphrodite shared some concerned looks. "That´s impossible." said the older one.

"My arrows are effective and their magic can´t be broken without me noticing." added the younger one.

They got to the kitchen door and Cupid jumped off Bunny´s shoulders.

"So you mean…" he started but Cupid interrupted him again.

"Jack is in love with you." Cupid looked at his mother like is he was asking her for permission to add something. The woman nodded. "But I think he is faking being in love with someone else."

"So he really doesn´t love Tooth?"

Aphrodite gasped and then gave her son a killer look. "See what you have done?!"

Cupid blushed and looked down. Bunny frowned confused.

"Mr. Easter Bunny." started the kid without looking up. "I think I know why Jack is faking his feelings for Toothania."

Bunny knelt before the kid and made him look up. The angel´s eyes were wet because of the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hey, mate, don´t cry. I will not be mad at you. I promise." he whispered. Cupid looked up to his mother again and the woman nodded.

"I shot an arrow to Tooth by accident some months ago." he stuttered. "And I made her fall in love with Jack."

Bunny looked down. At first he thought what Tooth had with Jack was a crush and then he realized she really liked the guy. But, a Cupid´s arrow? That only meant one thing, he was more screwed than what he had thought in the beginning.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think it could happen. _**


	7. Half answers and a broken heart

**_Chapter 6: Half-answers and a broken heart_**

* * *

"Jack!" shouted Tooth as she spotted the young guardian carrying some drinks on a large circular plate.

Jack turned around trying not to spill any glass. North´s house was full of spirits and for a weird reason North had decided he didn´t have enough Yetis to work as waitress and he wasn´t going to let the elves near the silver or glass. At the end Jack had volunteer to help to offer drinks to the guests even though he was happy to have something to get his mind off of Bunny.

"Tooth!" Jack smiled at the fairy that had landed just in front of him. "Enjoying the party?"

Tooth looked down and arranged her feathers. "Sort of, I am kind of lonely. Almost every spirit came here with a date, except with the child spirits of course."

Jack kept his smile on his face even though he felt his heart frowning. "What do you mean by _lonely? _Where is Bunny?"

Tooth blinked confused. "What has Bunny have to do with anything?"

Jack was about to answer her why she wasn´t with Bunny if the Pooka liked her and she liked him too, but just in that moment the spirits of water, earth and wind (best known as the triplets) and the spirit of innocence made the chocolate fountain fall over them.

"KIDS!" shouted Mother Nature to her kids while the rest of the spirits burst into laughter at the kids that were covered with liquid chocolate.

"I have to help over there Tooth; I will talk with you later."

With that Jack had to flee over the dirty children leaving Tooth alone and confused by Jack´s last comment about Bunny.

.-.-.-..-.-.

Jack was carrying the dirty to the kitchen when somebody, literally, crashed him down. Jack let go two of the triplets that he was carrying under his arms and the other spirits just jumped back to avoid being knocked off too.

"What is wrong with you? Don´t you see where you are walking?" shouted Jack as he rubbed his head. North had warned him that some spirits enjoyed the taste of alcohol and it wouldn´t be weird to see one or two in the middle of the night completely drunk. But still, it was early for anyone to get drunk.

"Sorry mate." Jack recognized that voice immediately and felt his cheeks going from pale to pink. "I was kind in a hurry."

Jack turned to catch up again the dirty children and avoid the Pooka´s eyes but then he noticed that the dirty spirits were already gone. _Well, they are kids; they can´t be too harmfull, _he thought.

"Is everything all right mate?" asked Bunny as he offered the winter spirit his paw so he could stand up.

"Yeah; I was just in my way to cleaning up some spirits that made a mess of themselves with the chocolate fountain."

Bunny thought about it for a moment. "The triplets?"

"And they got themselves a new playmate." Jack laughed as he thought about the young girl with candies on her hair and the green jacket.

"Damn it; good thing North is a patient man."

Jack laughed even harder making Bunnymund smiled slightly. How he loved that smile.

"So, why such a hurry kangaroo?" asked Jack as he crossed his arms up to his chest and looked down.

"I was looking for someone."

Jack shrugged. "A special person, can I guess?"

Bunny nodded. "A really special one; I need to tell him something."

"A him?" burst out Jack.

Bunny said he was looking for someone that wasn´t a she, it was he. So it was obvious he wasn´t looking for Tooth. He could be searching for North or Sandy but still, he had said he was looking for someone special for him. It meant he was in love with another he. So, where did that leave Tooth? Where did that leave Jack?

Bunny took some steps closer to the spirit of winter and the guardian of fun.

"What does that surprise you?" he asked.

Jack shook his head and tried to swallow some tears that were appearing on the corners of his eyes.

"I thought you and Tooth…" he trailed of but Bunny interrupted him before he could finish the sentence.

"No, she is a good friend but that´s all."

Bunnymund could read the pain on Jack´s eyes but he couldn´t understand why he was upset and he wasn´t brave enough to ask him.

"So who is this new guy?" Bunny was caught by surprise with that question.

Jack wasn´t looking at the Easter Bunny anymore and instead he was looking around the saloon to find any guy that could look interesting to the Pooka. He could be attracted to the spirit of wisdom; the spirit with brown and long hair, almost a head taller than Jack and a lot more mature of him. Or there was the spirit of bravery, a guy with ebony hair and beautiful features, he had the appearance of a man on their late twenties but still, he was handsome and it wouldn´t be a surprise if Bunny was attracted to him. He wouldn´t blame him either, almost half of the spirits were looking to get into the pants of the spirit.

"He is no new." answered Bunny. Jack frowned.

"Stop fooling around kangaroo and tell me!" snapped Jack as he covered his face with his hoodie. Bunnymund chuckled at the face of the teenager.

"I was looking for you."

* * *

Tooth was drinking by herself in one of the table of the saloon. A lot of the spirits were dancing in the middle of them room while others were just chatting on the tables about their jobs and old stories.

"Can I sit?" Tooth turned to the voice and the first thing she saw was Aphrodite´s warm smile.

"Sure." the guardian pointed towards the chair that was next to him and the spirit of passion. "What brings you here Aphrodite?"

The blonde girl laughed. "I can´t come and talk to my friend?"

"You know it´s not that but since I became a guardian it looked like you were avoiding me."

Aphrodite took a sip of her glass and turned her green eyes towards the dance floor. That was partially true. She had stopped hanging around with Tooth the moment she was selected as guardian of memories. During that time everyone gossiped behind her back about her being jealous she wasn´t selected as guardian and that was why she had stopped hanging out with the fairy. But the truth was that she wasn´t jealous about Tooth being a guardian and not her; she was jealous because she knew she was going to be so busy with her _guardian´s responsibilities _and there would be no more time to full around and hang out.

"I didn´t want to disturb you." said the spirit after some seconds of hard thinking.

"What are you saying; I would have been glad to spend time with you."

Aphrodite turned to see Tooth and for a moment she felt guilty. "I thought with that guardian thing you would be busy all the time and…"

"I missed you Aph." interrupted Tooth. "I still miss my best friend."

Aphrodite nodded. "I missed you too crazy fairy."

Tooth laughed and punched her in the arm softly. "Now that everything is settled I think we should start catching up. So start telling me the hottest gossip and don´t forget dirty details."

Aphrodite smiled at the fairy. She had missed that, her white smile, the way her winds would shake every time she got excited, the blush on her cheeks whenever she was embarrassed by some dirty little secret Aphrodite would tell her during their girl talks. So she started talking. She told her about the new break ups and make ups between the spirits. She told about who was in love with whom but that who wouldn't pay attention to him/her because she/he was already in a relationship with another one. Tooth listened to everything without interrupting except for one or two comments now and then between the news. After 10 minutes Aphrodite realized it was time to talk Tooth about Bunny and Jack.

"Do you know Bunnymund?" started the spirit passion and waited to see the fairy´s reaction.

Tooth frowned. Why was everyone so worried about Bunny that night? "Yes, he is a guardian as well, why?"

"Well, it seems Cupid finally shot him with one f his arrows."

"Really? Who?"

Aphrodite sighed. "The guardian of Fun; Jack Frost."

Tooth almost chocked with her drink.

"But Jack…and me…I thought…" she said between coughs. Aphrodite took her by the hand and caressed it softly.

"Cupid made a mistake." she whispered to her friend that seemed about to start crying. "He also hit you with an arrow but something went terribly wrong. "

Tooth shook her head slowly. "So that means that my love will never be corresponded?" she asked in a hurtful whisper. "But the effect can be broken; right?"

Aphrodite nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, but only cupid has the power to break this kind of magic." she explained as she took Tooth´s hands between hers and smiled at her widely. "Do you want me to call him?"

Tooth thought about it for a minute. She was confused. To know all those feelings would never be corresponded it hurt her. She had thought she had a shot with the winter spirit but it seemed destiny hadn´t the young spirit to be part of her future. She managed to give her friend a warm smile and then nodded slowly. "If you don´t mind."

Aphrodite jumped out of her chair and started heading towards the garden where all the children spirits were playing. Before leaving he room she stopped and then returned running just to collapse into Tooth´s arms. She hid her face between her neck as she whispered at her ear.

"I know there is someone out there just waiting for you to look up and find her." Aphrodite bit her bottom lip and then kissed the fairy´s cheek softly. "Think about it."

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think it could happen. _**


	8. Everythings feels right tonight

**_Chapter 6: Everythings feels right tonight_**

* * *

Cupid and Aphrodite arrived some minutes later. Tooth saw the discomfort and the shame on the younger one´s face and couldn´t help to feel pity on the kid. After all, kids would always be kids. She couldn´t really be mad at the little blonde boy.

"Mrs. Tooth?" called the boy as he stood in front of the fairy.

Tooth kneeled before the kid and then turned towards her friend. "Could you please give us a minute?" she asked her politely. Aphrodite nodded.

"Sure, call me if you need anything." before she left the pair she rubbed her son´s blonde locks and gave Tooth a comforting smile. Tooth returned the gesture.

"I am sorry Mrs. Tooth. I didn´t mean to hit you with my arrow." apologized the kid as he focused his attention on the floor. Tooth sighed and took the boy´s chin between her fingers.

"I am not mad at you." she said softly. The kid sniffed and with his arm he cleaned a tear away.

"No?" he asked surprised. Tooth shook her head.

"Of course not, you made a mistake but everyone makes mistakes, you know?" Tooth smiled as she noticed an innocent smile appear on the kid´s face. "I even make mistakes!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!" she nodded. "One time I messed my change and I gave all my euro on America instead of Europe. You should have seen the kids´ faces the next morning."

The kid giggled softly.

"But part of making mistakes is arranging them."

The kid´s smile disappeared. "I know. So you want me to break the arrow?"

Tooth nodded. "Yes, please."

Cupid took an arrow from his back and stared at it for some seconds. With his finger he wrote a big J and then a T. The arrow started glowing in a red light. Cupid sighed and with both of his hands he broke it in two. The glow immediately disappeared and a pain on Tooth´s chest disappeared. She let go the breathe she hadn´t noticed she was holding.

"It´s done." said the kid almost in a whisper.

"Thank you." Tooth stood up and gave the boy a little pad on the back. "Now you may go to keep playing with your friends."

Cupid smiled and then started flying across the room with a huge smile on his face.

"AND BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE ARROWS!" screamed his mother as she reached Tooth. The fairy just laughed.

"He is a nice boy." she admitted.

Aphrodite nodded. "I know."

The music of the last dance started playing and Aphrodite glimpsed at Tooth just to find the fairy staring at her. "Is there anything wrong?" asked Aphrodite as she blushed.

"It´s the last dance." she stated.

"So?"

Tooth moved so she was standing in front of Aphrodite. She offered the spirit of passion her hand. "You told me that someone was just looking up for me and I should look up and find _her." _She made special emphasis on the last word. Aphrodite smile naughtily at her.

"I made it pretty obvious, didn´t I?"

Tooth chuckled. "You know I need obvious some times."

"That´s why I am your best friend."

Aphrodite took Tooth´s hand and both girls started walking towards the dance floor.

"We can discuss titles later." tooth smiled at Aphrodite and then both girls stared dancing surrounded by other spirit couples.

.-.-.-.-.

"You were looking…" Jack felt his heart starting to bomb faster and suddenly his brain became slower than usual. "Me?"

Bunny chuckled. "Why does that surprise you?"

Jack stuttered. "Because, I thought you and Tooth…" Bunny laughed out loud this time. "What?!" shouted the younger spirit as he started getting irritated. Was this some kind of twisted joke or was Bunny being really serious. Damn, he hoped the guardian of hope was serious.

"Why would I even pay attention Tooth when I could have my eyes focused on those beautiful blue orbs?"

Jack blushed painting his cheeks with a light purple color. Bunny leaned closer to Jack and kissed his forehead softly.

"But the other day, when we kissed…" started Jack but Bunny didn´t let him finish.

"That was yesterday and today is today." he whispered.

Jack looked around and noticed that the rest of the guardians were slow dancing with their respective couples and some of them would give each other a soft kiss once in a while. Jack pictured himself in the same situation with Bunny and a silly smile appeared in his face. It would be nice.

"So today you like me, but what about tomorrow?"

Bunny smirked confused.

"What about tomorrow?"

"Yes, if yesterday you didn´t like me and today you do have feelings for me, what will happen tomorrow? Would you still like me or…" he left the sentence unfinished, fearing if he said it out loud it would automatically become it real.

"Since when you became so smart?"

"Just answer me Kangaroo!" shouted Jack.

Bunny smiled and then kissed him on the lips softly. "I will love you tomorrow too."

Jack took a step back and smiled devilish at the Pooka. "What about the day after?"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes in a fake annoyance. "Yes Jack, I will still like you."

"And next week?"

"Of course."

"And next month?"

Bunny sighed at the childish attitude of the spirit but then he thought, maybe that was one of the things he loved the most about him. He loved his easy smile, his weird ability to make the most original pranks ever invented, his sarcastic laughter… he loved everything about Jack.

"I will love you until my last day. Is that enough for you?"

Jack nodded and then jumped into Bunny´s arms searching for that warm fur and the rhythmic sound of the Pooka´s heartbeat. Bunny surrounded the winter´s spirit with his strong arms and hid his face in the other one´s hair.

Suddenly everything felt right again. Bunny felt no guilt and Jack didn´t felt worried. They both knew they were doing the right thing because it was meant to be. Both of them, tangled in a soft and tender hug, were just what were meant to be. Jack cuddle between Bunny´s arm and there was no cold or warm. Bunny kissed Jack´s hair and then his lips.

Jack responded to the kiss with the same force and passion. This was one hundred times better than their first kiss at the frozen forest. And it was because Bunny was finally letting go. Jack knew by the Pooka´s hands caressing his torso Bunnymund was claiming him as yours. And the spirit of fun couldn´t be gladder.

"Hmp." they heard someone clear his throat next to them trying to get their attention. The two guardians separated their faces but neither of them broke the embrace. In front of them stood North and Sandy, staring at them with each of them with one small smile on their faces.

"What?" asked Bunny harshly.

"The last dance is about to begin. I was wondering you wouldn´t want to miss it." said North as a couple dancing appeared over Sandy´s head.

Jack chuckled as he saw the confused look on Bunnymund´s face.

"Come on. Let´s have our first dance." said the younger one as he held the guardian´s of hope´s hand and lead him towards the dance floor. The Pooka let himself being dragged around until the two of them reached the center of the dance floor.

"So this is our first dance?" asked Bunny in a sarcastic voice.

"Isn´t this romantic?" answered back the other one in the same sarcastic tone.

Bunny chuckled and then kissed Jack again.

And again.

And again.

Because tonight, that valentine night; everything felt right.

* * *

**_So this is the end. Hope you all liked the story and please leave your reviews. As always, it was pleasure to have you reading my story!_**


End file.
